The present invention relates to bicycles with suspension systems. More particularly, the invention relates to rear suspension bicycles and arrangements for mounting a rear suspension on the bicycle.
Many bicycles include a shock-absorbing suspension one the front and/or rear of the bicycle. Rear suspensions commonly include a suspension member attached to the seatstays of the frame. In these arrangements, the seatstays commonly are positioned on opposing sides of the seat tube, and are secured to the suspension member located forward of the seat tube. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0061305 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,552 disclose different types of this arrangement.